The relates to a wheel suspension for a powered front axle of a motor vehicle, having a stabilizer held at the body which is connected with a suspension linkage by means of a joint and with a wheel carrier by means of another joint.
From US-PS 41 53 272, a wheel suspension is known which has a stabilizer for a nonpowered front axle, the straight suspension gear or linkage of this stabilizer being pivotally connected at the wheel carrier at a distance from the axis of inclination of the wheel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wheel suspension for a powered front axle of a motor vehicle having a stabilizer which is not influenced by the swivel movements of the wheel, for example, during steering, and ensures an unimpaired course of the wheel drive shaft.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the suspension linkage comprises an arm constructed as a semicircle which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and one joint of which is arranged on the wheel carrier side above an axis of rotation of the wheel in an axis of inclination formed by an upper spring strut support bearing and a lower transverse link bearing. Other advantageous characteristics are contained in the preferred embodiments of the invention.
The main advantages which are achieved by the invention are that, despite a position of the two joints of the suspension linkage in a plane, which leads through the drive shaft, this drive shaft is to be arranged, unimpaired by the suspension linkage so that it extends transversely with respect to the wheel. This possibility is provided by means of a suspension linkage which consists of an arm which, shaped like a semicircle, in the manner of a crescent, extends around the drive shaft. Thus, a first upper pivotal point of the arm at the wheel carrier may be located in the axis of inclination of the wheel which is formed by an upper spring strut support bearing and a lower link bearing.
The second lower pivotal point of the arm--with respect to the driving direction--is located behind the axis of inclination and at the farthest possible distance to the upper joint, so that a suspension linkage arm with the largest possible length is obtained.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.